Strippers of Catan
by Courtanie
Summary: Kyle, Kenny, and Stan are playing a board game as usual, until someone raises the stakes. Now they must fight for resources using...their resources. Rated M for a reason.


_**A/N: I'M BACK BITCHES**_

_**HiIloveyouheressomesmut**_

_**Also there's a lot of Settlers of Catan lingo in here. If you've never played it...don't worry, I don't get *too technical. If you have questions...idk google it?**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my god, Kyle could you be any more slowwww?" <em> Kenny dragged out, putting his head down on the table in frustration.

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" the redhead put up his hand in front of Kenny's head, not giving him so much as a side glance. He stared heavily at the board in front of him. There were so many options, so many ways that could lead him into the throws of failure.

"You've been thinking for, like, ten minutes, Dude," Stan popped his head around the corner from his kitchen. "Just put down your fucking road and let us get on with our goddamn lives."

"Yeah," Kenny raised back up, swatting Kyle's unwavering hand away. "At this rate, time will circle around and we'll be _living _in Catan!"

Kyle finally looked up, eyeing both of his friends shadily. "Well excuse me for using strategy in a, oh I don't know, a _strategy _game?!"

"Yeah, game," Stan sighed, sitting down at his seat next to him and patting his curls flatly. "It's only a game, you're not deciding on the fate of a war here."

Kyle scoffed "Maybe _you _aren't but I'd prefer not to lose to you two idiots. _Again."_

Kenny and Stan looked at each other and smirked. It was remarkable. Kyle could surpass them in any thing that required any amount of thought, except this game. It'd been months and months of playing every Friday night at Kyle's demands since that first fateful playthrough. No matter what, no matter how many guides he'd read, no matter how many internet forums he'd scoured in hopes of finding the one true answer...he just plain sucked. Kenny and Stan loved every minute of it, regardless of how long Kyle took with his moves. They'd won pizzas, money, trips to the movies, whatever they wanted with Kyle's inability to resist the phrase 'you wanna bet?'.

"Okay, here." Kyle placed his road over next to one of his three measly settlements. Kenny laughed and rolled the dice before flipping over his development card. "Monastery, one victory point. Which...oh, count it up for me, will you, Kyle?"

Kyle grumbled, scanning over Kenny's pieces and cards before grabbing his hair and growling loudly. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He reached into his wallet, angrily fishing out a twenty and throwing it in Kenny's face. "Happy?!"

Ken leaned back and smiled, snapping the bill in his fingers. "Oh, Kyle, you have no idea."

"Well if you two would fucking trade me for some goddamn resources once in a goddamn while, I'd actually be able to fucking win!"

Stan leaned his head into his hand and chuckled, listlessly clearing off the board, "Well if you had anything other than wool, we _would _trade you."

"Yeah really, it's not like any of us are starting a sheep shearing farm," Kenny laughed, grabbing the board tiles and shuffling them in his hands.

"Rematch!" Kyle demanded, slamming his fist on the table, his cheeks just slightly flushed. His green eyes darted between the two of them.

Stan shrugged, "Okay, fine, but you have to order the pizzas while we set up the board."

"Fine," he huffed, pushing out of his seat and heading into the kitchen. Stan and Kenny stifled out bits of laughter, trying hard as hell not to explode at Kyle's anger.

"Dude," Stan chuckled, "what do we want this time?" he asked as he mindlessly shuffled the cards in his hand.

"Hm..." Kenny thought before his face cracked into a shit-eating grin. "Dude, dude I got it," he said excitedly.

Stan became intrigued, cocking his head. "What?"

A slight pause..."Strip. Catan."

The brunette's eyebrow quirked and his hands stopped short with the cards. "What the living hell are you talking about?"

"We don't trade him for wool," Kenny motioned towards the resource cards, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "We trade him...for skin," he winked.

"Dude...that's gay."

"Stan, Stan...Stan. Think about it. It's _Kyle._ Can you imagine if we got him fucking naked, all for a fucking card game? Dude he'd never live it down, but you know that he wouldn't pass up on the chance to win."

Stan opened his mouth and stopped, looking up thoughtfully. "Huh. You think we could?"

"I bet we could get him buck naked before either of us so much as loses a sock," he nodded mischievously. He started placing the game tiles into the board. "No maritime trade, just between the three of us."

"Do we have to strip?"

"Only if we don't have the cards to do it, and you know he won't. And we'll go super easy on each other. One wool for six ores or something ridiculous like that," he chuckled. "'Cause even if he wins...we still have the satisfaction of getting Mr. Broflovski down to his dick for a game," he looked at Stan through his sandy hair with a sinister grin. "You in?"

Stan looked towards the kitchen and back at Kenny. "And if he refuses?"

"We never play again, and Kyle will be begging us for years to pick it back up just so he has the chance to beat us."

"Oh that's cold, I love it," he snickered. "All right, I'm in." They high-fived and continued setting up the tiles, waiting eagerly for Kyle to walk back in.

"It'll be about an hour, Dudes!" he called from the other room. "I got one pepperoni and one meat lovers."

"Oh you know how I love to see me some meat, Ky! Especially if you're the one dishing it out!" Kenny called back, watching Stan amusedly as he clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Kyle walked out towards them, sodas in hand with an eyebrow quirked. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Sit my dear boy, sit. For we propose a new gaming experience here tailored specifically for you."

Kyle looked over at Stan who just nodded and gestured at his seat, muffled sounds of giggles escaping through his fingertips. Kyle, puzzled, walked over and took his seat, handing the two of them their drinks and looking at Kenny. "What do you mean 'new gaming experience'?"

"Well my dear," he placed his arm around Kyle's shoulders. "Ya ever played poker?"

"Yes..."

"Excellent, have you ever perhaps partaken in..." he looked at Stan, "dare I say it?"

"Oh, do dare," Stan nodded, his blue eyes shining in laughter.

"_Strip _poker?"

Kyle blinked, "uh, no. I have in fact not played anything of the...stripping variety. Wait. Wait what the fuck are you two up to?" he looked between them, his face narrowing into concentration and a bit of embarrassment.

"Well today is a great day to learn how fun it can be my friend," Kenny chuckled, patting his head and moving back into his seat. "How great would it be if you could finally beat us? How _fantastic_ would it be if we would trade you what you wanted...for such a nominal fee?"

"...you want me to strip for resources."

"Very perceptive," Stan joined in, nodding along softly. "I mean, if you strategize well enough, you could win before you even get close to showing skin," he looked innocently at the redhead.

"And if I don't want to-"

"We never play again," Kenny cut him off. He raised an eyebrow. "So, what's it gonna be, Ky? Be the loser of Catan forever, or," he tugged Kyle's t-shirt, "be the one time never-gonna-happen-again stripper of Catan."

"Prostitution _is _the world's oldest profession," Stan sputtered out. Kenny joined him as they both put their heads on the table, snorting.

"...Okay fine."

The boys shot their heads up, "What?"

"I said fine. I'll play by your rules. Under the condition it's one article of clothing at a time."

"With the exception of you asking for an obscenely large amount of stuff," Stan chuckled.

"And the items to be removed are negotiable."

"Oh of course," Kenny nodded, half unbelieving that he could actually be having this conversation with him.

"And if I win...you both have to answer the door for the pizza..."

"Okay..."

"Naked," he finished, leaning back and looking at them. "Because I'm not fucking stupid. You two are going to work together to make sure that I'm the only one who has to strip. So that's fine, but when I win, you two need a little lesson in humility."

"Oh really?" Kenny laughed. "We do?"

"You severely underestimate how far I'm willing to go to win this fucking game," he said snidely, taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper. "Hell I'll take off everything in one go if you both have enough resources to make it worth my while."

Kenny and Stan stared at each other for a moment. "Whaddya think?" Kenny asked.

"Well...I don't know man it's the pizza guy...I'd rather just pay for it."

"Aw fuck, you pussy," Kenny rolled his eyes. He stared into Kyle's waiting face and smirked. "Okay, I'll answer it naked, and Stan will pay, _plus _give you the twenty back that you lost to me last game."

"Hey!" Stan yelled before backing off into his seat. "Actually I don't know what I'm mad about, I have the best deal of all so yeah, let's go with that."

"Kyyyyyle?" Kenny winked at him.

"Deal."

"Excellent! Let's get this fun little strip club going," Kenny rubbed his hands together as they picked their beginning settlements. "Of course this is the best strip club of all, because it features the hottest guy in the world, yes it does," he grinned, pinching Kyle's cheek.

"Yeah yeah," Kyle hit his hand away. "You go ahead and keep talking like that. You're the one that's going to be presenting yourself for the company."

"Well, let's face it, Ky," he replied, rolling the dice. They glanced and gathered their resources before they continued, "You're the one that everyone wants to pay to see naked. We're paying the pizza guy to walk away from me. That makes you the profitable one."

"Ha ha ha," he glared. "You fucking wait. I'll lose maybe a sock or two before I beat your asses."

"Oh honey, get naked first. You can slap my ass all day if you show me you're into it," Ken winked.

Stan just shook his head, watching the dice getting passed around between the three of them. Kenny was walking a very thin line, stepping near the edge where Kyle would just slam his head against the table and take his corpse as his prize.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Kyle sneered, grabbing a lumber card and passing the dice over to the blonde. "I'm guessing it was your idea for this. You wanna see me naked that bad? Really? Am I just too hot for you? Can't go to sleep at night wondering what I look like?"

Stan looked up at him and blinked. "Holy fuck, Kyle."

They ignored him and stared each other down. "Yeah," Kenny said with a cocky smirk. "Yeah because I know that once you get naked, you'll look at me and give me a standing ovation..." he looked down at Kyle's cards in his hand. "And you probably wanna get started on gathering resources, dontcha? Looks like you could use some grain," he smiled waving two of them in his fingers. "Wanna dance, Broflovski? Because I'll make you do the dirtiest fucking dance this room has ever seen."

A tense moment of silence filled the room, and Stan's stomach sank just slightly. Only two rounds in and already they were playing the Kyle vs Cartman game. Only this time, Stan had no idea which one of them would win. He sighed and patted his wallet, all of a sudden very thankful that he decided to go the fully-clothed route.

Kyle glanced between him and the cards. "One sock."

"Two."

"One and I throw in a lumber."

"One sock means one grain. Take it or leave it."

Kyle pouted for a moment before snatching both cards out of his hand, "Fine!" He leaned down and tore off both his socks, throwing them in Kenny's face.

Kenny just brushed them off and chuckled in a soft, dark tone. "Maybe I can get you to throw more than just clothes in my face."

Kyle's face went up in flames as Ken calmly passed the dice over to Stan. Stan cleared his throat and looked between the two of them. "You guys are getting a little...competitive?"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Kyle said through gritted teeth, digging his bare feet into the living room carpet.

"Okay but it sounds like..."

"Stan," Kenny stopped him, his eyes never leaving Kyle's. "Shut up and roll. We know what we're doing."

He sighed and proceeded. "Okay, nine." They all took their cards and Stan paused. "I'll buy a development card, you go, Kyle."

Kyle rolled onto the table and growled, "dammit, five."

"Aww...tsk tsk," Kenny clucked his tongue. "Looks like you don't get anything this round."

"Stan," Kyle started, ignoring the blonde counting his cards happily. "I'll trade you for your three ore."

Stan nodded "Okay...what are you willing to trade?"

"My hat," Kyle pointed to the green ushanka sitting atop his soft red curls. "You know how often I take the hat off, Stan, I think it's more than fair."

The brunette glanced at Kenny who nodded excitedly. "Deal," he handed him the cards and watched as Kyle grabbed the hat and threw it onto the other end of the table, some of his now-freed bangs falling softly in front of his eyes. He brushed them out of the way and stared downwards, feeling both sets of eyes watching him in his newfound hat-less state. The last time the two of them had seen him without it was in their graduation pictures, and that lasted only a few moments before Kyle slammed it back on his head. But the raggedy 'fro of yore was gone, replaced by soft, brushed down wisps with curled up ends. He had no reason to hate it anymore, he just wanted to hide what he'd done from his mother.

"Condition much?" Kenny asked bemusedly.

"Bathe at all much?" He muttered back. "I'll build two cities," he announced, handing a stack of cards to Stan to put back in the pile. He placed them as Stan and Kenny looked at each other in wonderment. He'd never been ahead so fast, he wasn't lying when he said he was willing to go all out here. "Your turn," he eyed Kenny suspiciously.

Kenny handled the dice a bit before letting them fly. He looked between his cards and Kyle's and bit his lip. He was running pretty goddamn low. He wanted to make the game run longer, not for Kyle to win without a hat.

"See something you like?" Kyle asked, flaunting his cards at him.

"Yeah, but it ain't the cards, Baby," he winked.

"Ugh," Stan groaned, grasping his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

"Well are you gonna do anything or just sit there?"

"You want me to come after you?" Kenny asked, leaning over and getting into Kyle's face, "because I have no fucking problem chasing what I want."

"Jesus fucking Christ are you trading or not?" Stan pleaded.

"What do you want for your bricks and lumber?" Kenny nodded down.

Kyle stroked his chin a bit. "Hmm...what are you willing to give?"

"Anything you want, Baby doll," he growled.

"Take off your pants then," he waved carelessly.

"Wait, what?" Stan asked.

Kyle looked back at him and scoffed. "I'm calling his fucking bluff. If the entire point was to get _me _to undress, then I doubt he'll let himself-"

"Are we done yet?" Kenny demanded. Kyle turned back and found himself staring at Kenny's boxers. The blonde crossed his arms and leaned down, blowing hair out of Kyle's face. "My bricks, please," he held out his hand expectantly.

"Jesus, here," Kyle blinked, handing them over.

"Thanks," he said, sitting and looking over his cards, crossing his legs and seemingly enjoying his freedom. "Three settlements and four roads will do nicely I think," he said, tossing the cards towards Stan and building. The others watched him and Kyle's face sank as he realized he was being surrounded. Kenny flickered his eyes up and smirked briefly. Right into his hands...

"You...seem to be panicking, Kyle," he said innocently.

"No...no...," he shook his head, scanning desperately trying to find a way to build out.

"Now...I don't _have _to build around you," he said, clacking his settlement pieces on the table. "In fact, if you're really willing to play hardball...," he leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I can make everything you want happen."

Kyle's hair bristled and he turned, practically bumping noses with him. "What do you want?"

"All. your. clothes," he smirked. His breath was hot against Kyle's skin. He watched in glee as the red shot back through the boy's cheeks.

"Will you take something else?" he seethed through his teeth.

"Hmmmmm...," he leaned back again. "Sure," he smiled and he watched relief fill his face before licking his teeth, "a blowjob."

Kyle and Stan stopped dead. "Dude...what the fuck kind of shitty deal is that?" Stan blinked

"Are you seriously asking me to blow you?" Kyle's blush raced over his neck and through his ears.

Kenny cooly nodded, "I think it's fair. I mean, you made me take my pants off, it _must _be what you want."

"I...I...," Kyle stammered, not quite being able to comprehend what was being asked of him.

"Dude, that's not cool," Stan shook his head.

"Why not? I'm not forcing him to do a damn thing. I'm giving him options. Be naked or suck my dick. Unless he can think of something better," he looked down at Kyle, smiling at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Too far, Ken-" Stan started before watching with Kenny in awe as Kyle started ripping off his shirt and began to unbutton his pants.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, I want the full show," Ken smiled and stared at his hands. Kyle growled and shoved his pants down around his ankles and kicked them onto Kenny's legs. He paused, staring down at his boxers and gulping. He looked at Stan, who shrugged. He didn't care, Stan had seen him naked before. Changing in front of each other was nothing groundbreaking to them. They could probably pick each other's junk out at a line-up at that rate.

Slowly, he turned towards Kenny. That was the uncharted territory between them. They hadn't shared a gym class since fifth grade, and Kyle was not exactly as unabashed as Ken. You would never know it looking at the blonde though, he seemed so content and so..._ready _for Kyle to reveal his 'little secret'.

"I'm waitinngggg," he sang.

"G-give me a s-second," he gulped.

"Or...," Kenny started and Kyle shot a look at him. "I'll give you a better deal."

"What kind?"

"The kind that'll let you win almost automatically."

"Okay..."

"I'll give you all my resources, including the ones you gave me, plus I'll let you have my settlements and make them your own."

"Dude you can't do that, that's against the rul-"

"Shut up, Stan," Kyle interrupted. "Okay...?"

"That'll give you eight points. Two more and you win, plus on your turn, you can use the resources I give you and build two cities, you'll fucking win."

"What...what do you want for it," he raised his eyebrow.

"Guess," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Plus, you don't have to take off your boxers. And I'm not saying a blowjob nowwwww...I'm just saying...in the near future," he winked.

"Kyle, it's just a game," Stan said, "It's **not **worth it."

He stared at Kenny for some obscene amount of time. He felt frozen, standing there in front of him in his green and blue striped boxers. He _knew _he could damn well say no and Kenny would never bother him about it again. This really was his choice, and he could really only see one light at the end of the path...

"Give me my twenty back, declare me winner automatically, we never play this fucking game again, and I'll drop to my knees right here and now and suck your dick," he said, furrowing his brow.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Kenny shouted grabbing the twenty out of his hoodie and throwing it at the redhead.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Stan exclaimed, jumping to his feet and grabbing Kyle's arms. "Dude, what the _fuck _are you doing?"

"Winning."

"Uh, no, Ky. This is what we call losing. Losing as a whore."

"I'd rather lose as a whore than play this goddamn game again with you people. I don't even _like _it. I just wanted to win," he turned and pouted.

"Ahem," Kenny coughed into his hand. "I believe there's a matter of sucking my dick that we seem to have overstepped here?"

"You are _not _doing that in my living room," Stan stared angrily.

"Well then where _should _we, Your Majesty?" he stood up, staring at a blushing Kyle giddily. Kyle's gaze could not be torn from the floor.

"I...I..."

"Shelly's old room," Kyle muttered, crossing his arms and starting to walk up towards the steps.

"Oh fuck yes," Kenny whispered excitedly.

"Kenny don't be an asshole," Stan moaned. "Just...just let him win and not have to do anything like this, okay?"

"Dude, you would pass up this opportunity?" he gestured back towards Kyle who was already up in the hall walking into Shelly's room.

"Yeah, I fucking would because I'm a good person," Stan said. They paused as they heard the door close and Kenny looked over at him and laughed.

"I'm not gonna make him do shit," he grinned. "Humiliating him was fun enough."

"Well you better talk to him and calm him the fuck down," Stan sighed. "I'm pretty sure he'd kill you before your dick got within twenty feet of him at this point."

"Well I'll see what I can do, you wait for the food," he sniggered.

Stan sighed and walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, flicking on the TV. "I'll be waiting. Though I'll probably finish off the pizza by the time you're done getting yelled at."

Ken looked back at him from the stairs and shrugged. "Worth it." He plodded up to Shelly's room and hesitated for a moment. He smirked to himself and shook his head. He really was gonna get a mouthful but seeing Kyle literally reduce himself to a blowjob was pretty intoxicating in its own right.

He opened the door and found him waiting on the bed, looking up at him shyly. He closed it behind him and stared back. May as well have some more fun while this opportunity lasts...

"So, you ready to be my little cock slut?" he ventured, taking a step closer to him. A part of him couldn't help but ache that he wasn't going to be having the fun that he was promised, but the torment would work for now until he could "resolve" the problem on his own time.

Kyle stood up and walked towards him, staring him down with those furious green eyes. "Why're you so interested in that, huh? Why didn't you bet Stan to get you off?" he tinged.

"Because," he stated, running his thumb down Kyle's cheek and pulling his lip slightly, "you have the face that I want to shove my dick into."

"And why is that?" Kyle said shakily. This was a battle and he knew it. He wasn't about to start another losing streak.

"Because I know how you are," Kenny cupped his face and brought him up, their lips nearly touching. "You're Mr. Prim on the outside but I know deep down you're a fucking dirty little slut who wants nothing more than to be somebody's bitch."

Kyle shuddered and narrowed his eyebrows. "And you just want to pretend to have control, right? You want to pretend that you have me right where you want me so no one knows that right now, you're just as fucking shaky as I am."

He laughed lightly, pushing him back. "We're shaky for two very separate reasons."

"Wanna fucking bet?" Kyle snarled before reaching up and grabbing his hair, pulling him down and smashing their lips together. Kenny yelp in surprise and recoiled instinctively. He stared down at the redhead, who licked his lips, parting his mouth and panting heavily.

"What...what are you..."

"Do you want to or not?" Kyle raised his brow in challenge. Kenny felt his dick twitch in excitement as his confusion was replaced by inexplicable desire and smirked maliciously.

He grabbed Kyle's throat and squeezed a bit, watching his face go red and his eyes burst with excitement. "You fucking whore," he growled, throwing him back against the bed and jumping on top of him. Kyle grabbed him and kissed him with just as much passion as earlier. Kenny snarled and bit his lip, worming his way under Kyle's hips and lifting them up against him. He could feel Kyle's cock beneath his boxers and couldn't help but shudder. Kyle's hands worked towards the fabric of his hoodie and t-shirt, trying to yank them off his slender frame. Ken rolled his shoulders and arched his back, letting him slide them off and throw them to the side. He leaned up and sat atop Kyle's hips, his broad shoulders glistening in the bedroom's lights. "Like it?"

Kyle grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down to the side, straddling overtop Kenny's hips and laughing. "I do," he murmured. He leaned down as he ground his cock over Kenny's, his hips rolling and swaying in ways that Kenny had only _imagined _that people who weren't porn stars had the talent to do. Kyle's lips found their way down to Kenny's neck, his teeth grazing over his collarbone and his hands scratching down his sides.

"When...a-aah...," Kenny moaned as teeth dug into the crook of his neck. "W-when did you get so fucking good at being a slut?"

Kyle stopped and gave a curt laugh. "What, you don't think you're my fucking first, do you?"

"I...I wasn't sure to be honest," he blinked.

"Pff," he shook his head and removed himself from Kenny's hips. "Sit up against the wall," he ordered. Kenny stared before doing as he was told.

"I'm not gonna lie," he shuddered as Kyle's tongue traced down his neck towards his chest, teasing his nipples with light flickers. "When I imagined this scenario...," he paused as Kyle's lips wrapped around his right nipple, his slender fingers toying with the other. He ran his hands up the redhead's back, digging his nails into him ever-so-slightly. "I thought _I _would be calling all the sh-shots," he laughed.

Kyle broke from his chest and smirked. "You can," he nodded. "After this," he smiled sweetly as his hand drifted from his chest to grasp at the blonde's cock. Kenny jumped a bit in thrill. "When I go down on someone," he murmured, kissing his way down Kenny's chest as he fished his cock out of the front of his boxers, "I want them to _see _me do it," he laughed warmly, his hand stroking him gently. "I want them to see just how far I can take them in," he looked up at Kenny's bewildered face and stopped his face in front of his cock, the hot breath against it sending aching as Kyle pushed his legs further apart and lied down, propping himself up on his elbows, gently dragging his tongue over the slit of his dick. "I want them to see how much I enjoy it," he growled before taking his cock down into his mouth.

Kenny gaped before leaning back against the wall, his head thrown back and staring at the ceiling. He felt Kyle pushing his cock down into this throat, pulling back and pushing back towards it like it was nothing. A warm tongue slid around the skin as he felt the pressure of Kyle's cheeks as he inhaled. His slender hand rested around the base, stroking and tugging to some beautiful rhythm that he was absolutely _convinced _that Kyle had to have practiced to master.

He looked down and found a big pair of green eyes staring up at him with an expression that screamed that he was enjoying every single inch of what he was doing. "Fuck, Kyle," he smiled, putting his fingers through his hair and grasping onto the curls. "I may not be your first but I know for damn sure I'm not just your second," he breathed out, watching his head bobbing along. A smile crept along Kyle's face and he pulled off briefly.

"Definitely not," he agreed. He slid his hand off his cock and let Kenny's hand push him down onto him again. Kenny moaned as every inch of him disappeared into Kyle's mouth. Kyle looked up again, his eyes screaming for more. Ken smirked, more than happy to oblige. He tightened his grip, starting to rock his hips up and down in the boy's mouth. A slick, slurping sound echoed around them, Kyle letting out little gagging noises, quickly followed by moans. Kenny almost couldn't believe his ears, and his luck. Of all the people in all the world, he just happened to bet the right person for something they were really fucking talented at. Kyle stopped his hand for a moment, pulled back for a deep breath, and dove himself back over him. He stayed, frozen, letting his throat contract around the invading skin as he looked up at Kenny and let his eyes do all the talking for him.

"You fucking love this," Kenny murmured, stroking his hair, feeling his cock twitching in the boy's throat. "Just how long have you been _waiting _for me to give you this opportunity? How long has it been that you've been sucking dick and thinking of me, Kyle?"

Kyle laughed a little, pulling back and letting his dick come out with a 'pop', He re-wrapped his hand and started stroking again, wiping the saliva off his chin. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh really?" he grinned, feeling Kyle's gentle hands turn into velvet around him.

"If you were Stan I'd probably be up here with him instead. But...I can tell when someone is teasing, and someone actually wants me in the sack," he winked.

"Am I that obvious?"

"All you needed was a billboard in Times Square," he nodded, leaning down and licking a small sample of pre-cum from his slit. "Well I also have to have _some _wanting to be in there with them."

"And I'm worthy of that?" Kenny asked, reaching out and into Kyle's boxers. The redhead moaned lightly and nodded.

"Definitely."

"Good to know I made the cut," he said quickly, pushing up kissing the redhead forcefully. His fingers slid under his boxers and Kyle quickly helped him pull them off and throw them across the room. Kenny pulled away and pushed Kyle onto his back, looking up and down at his naked form appreciatively. "Goddamn," he chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen someone look so good."

Kyle smiled warmly, "you're not looking bad yourself there, Buddy." he gestured down to Ken's remaining boxers. "Well, except for one problem there," he pouted.

"You want 'em off?" he challenged. "Use your teeth like the fucking whore you are."

"Ah so now you're in charge?" he smiled, getting onto his knees.

"Yeah, I am. You said after your little fun sucking my cock, I'd call the shots. And I have a lot to tell you, buddy."

"Well then," he leaned down, dragging Kenny's boxers down through clenched teeth. Kenny watched him excitedly, trying his damnedest to keep his stern face on as the cloth slid down past his thighs and around his calves, watching Kyle crawl around like a goddamn animal. He grabbed them as the got near his feet and tore them off himself, pushing Kyle back in front of him.

His hand wrapped around Kyle's throat and the other grabbed his cock, letting his emotions flow through mild panic and pleasure. Watching his face battle for which one to focus on what an enormous thrill ride all its own. "What is it you want from me, Slut?"

"I want you to fuck me," Kyle said with a straight face. Kenny's hand sped up and he bit his lip watching him with pleading eyes.

"And how, may I ask, would the whore like me to fuck him?" He could feel Kyle shiver in excitement.

"I want you to throw me down," he breathed grasping Kenny's cock yet again, stroking tenderly. "I want you to fuck me from behind, and grab my hair and don't stop until I'm _screaming_."

'_Holy fuck yes', _Kenny thought to himself, though he could tell his face was saying it pretty loud and clear. He pulled Kyle up to his lips and laughed darkly. "Is that what you want? Because I'm gonna need you to _beg _for it."

"Please," Kyle pleaded, his eyes bulging in the slightest. He breathed against Kenny's lips heavily. "I need you to fuck me. God I need you inside me...please..." He let out a small whimper at the end and that was all Kenny could bear. He yelled out in frustration, pushing Kyle back, swinging his hand to the back of his neck and pushing his face down onto the bed. Kyle turned his face with his cheek against the mattress, watching as Kenny searched through a night stand drawer.

"Aha!" he shouted grabbing a condom and lube. "We got lucky."

"You clean?" Kyle panted.

"What?"

"Are you clean?" he said more vocally.

"Y-yeah I am," Kenny raised his brow.

"So am I, fuck the condom."

Kenny stumbled back in surprise. "You don't want to use it?"

"I fucking hate them," he laughed. "If you want to go ahead, but I don't know how you're going to cum in my ass with it on," he looked back at Kenny with a grin of mischief over his lips.

"Oh wow you are without a doubt, the biggest slut I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," he grinned, tossing the condom back into the stand and popping open the cap of the lube. He brought his hand down hard on Kyle's ass and watched him hiss, seeing a faint imprint of his hand come and go. "Mmm," he moaned, squirting some of the lube into his hand. He paused, looking back and forth between the bottle and Kyle and smirked. "Actually, _you _prep yourself. I'll do my end," he stated, giving him the bottle and using his lubed hand to stroke over his cock slowly.

"My pleasure," Kyle smiled, lubing up his first and second fingers. Kenny watched as the slick digits worked their way around towards Kyle's ass. His nice, firm ass that Kenny knew would be in his dreams for the next year. Kyle slid a finger into himself and bit his lip, thrusting it in and out until he slid in the second. He moaned a bit, his free hand clawing at the mattress beneath him. Ken watched his fingers move together, stretching and pulling and working into his third finger.

"God you're so hot," he muttered, his cock slick with the sheen of a ton of lube. "I just want to fucking fuck you already."

Kyle worked for another few seconds before pulling his fingers out and smiling sweetly at him. "Then fucking do it already."

Kenny came up behind him, spreading Kyle's legs apart and lowering him down. Kyle grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and clung onto it, looking behind him at Kenny positioning himself.

Ken smirked and rubbed his cock over his asshole, catching stares with him. "How bad do you want it?"

"I. Need. It," he insisted before squeaking as Kenny worked himself in. Kyle bit onto the pillow and Kenny couldn't help but squeeze Kyle's ass and pull him closer in.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kyle held up a finger, taking deep breaths into the pillow before nodding. "O-okay, we're good."

Kenny slowly began to back up and into him again. Kyle's sounds getting less squeaky and more full of deep, guttural moans. Ken's hands wrapped around his hips letting Kyle's body weight thrust itself onto his cock.

"O-o-oh f-f-f-uck," Kenny leaned forward, reaching his hand upwards and grasping at Kyle's hair, tugging at the red strands with all he had. "Oh FUCK!" Kyle screamed, his hips pulsating back, impaling himself onto every bit of cock that he could. His hands dug deep into the mattress, the sheet tearing off the side of the bed a little more with every thrust.

"You like that, slut?" Kenny panted.

"Fuck I love it," he whimpered.

"God you feel so fucking good and tight, you know that?" He laughed. His legs were on fucking fire, they pulsed and throbbed with every movement but god fucking damn was it worth it.

"A-and you're so fucking...oh god...ahhh b-big," he managed to grunt out. "It feels so a-amazing."

"Really?" he smiled. "You like my cock inside you? Because it _loves _it."

"I do," he screamed out into the bed.

Kenny brought his hand from under his hip and slapped Kyle's ass with a loud smack. Kyle howled and moaned like some deranged wolf, clawing at the bed and shaking his ass for more.

Kenny's cock felt like it was wrapped in velvet, the whole world seemed to stop just for himself and Kyle as they continued to defile Stan's sister's bed. But he didn't care, Stan, his sister, their parents, and the pope could walk up here for all he cared. He wouldn't stop. He _couldn't _stop. There was nothing in the world that could feel nearly as good as watching Kyle slam himself onto his cock.

"T-touch yourself." Kenny demanded, watching Kyle's hand sneak down between his legs. "Fucking touch yourself and tell me why you love my cock."

"A-ah it's...it's so fucking hard..." Kyle whimpered, tugging at his dick slowly, wanting to savor every second of this moment.

"Yeah, what else?" he ordered, pulling hard on his hair and slapping his ass.

"B-big...fast...oh god..." Kyle moaned.

"Oh god wh-what?" Kenny shouted, but he knew, because he was fucking close, too. It was almost too good to be true, lasting as long as he had was a victory in of itself.

"I'm so close, FUCK!" Kyle shouted digging his face into the pillow.

Kenny pulled his head up, watching his arm go faster as he started stroking as fast as he could manage. "You keep your fucking head up, I want to see your face as you cum. I want to _see _what I've done to you, you understand me?"

That was enough for Kyle, the demand made him completely famished with need. His eyes went black and he screamed, oh god did he scream. He screamed Kenny's name and the names of various gods in broken English, spilling onto the bed beneath him. He continued riding it out until his body literally gave up on him and he nearly collapsed, the only thing holding him up being Kenny's hands on his hair and hip.

The muscles contracting around Kenny were enough to make any half-minded man sing with pleasure, they pushed down around his dick as Kenny watched Kyle's face fall from adrenaline-rush crazed to complete exhaustion in a matter of seconds. It was the sexiest fucking thing he'd ever witnessed. A part of him just wanted to keep on thrusting until the night was over, but he knew as he watched Kyle turn back and look at him sheepishly, he wasn't going to last another thirty seconds.

"Want me to cum in your ass, do you?" he grunted, the very strand of those words nearly toppling over.

"Please," Kyle whispered his eyes dull and willing. A simple bite of the lip and Kenny was won over by pleasure in its entirety. He leaned down, thrusting as fast as he possibly could and biting Kyle's back.

"Fuck, oh fuck, Kyle, fuck," he yelled into the pale skin. "Oh FUCK," he said as he exploded into the redhead. He kept on going, feeling it all seep out of him as he kept pushing in and out of the mess he'd made. He didn't care, he wanted to ride it out until he was _forced _to stop. But overwhelming waves of bliss soon turned from feeling nothing to feeling everything. His legs began to swell and burn again as soon as the last bit of him was pushed out.

He finally began to slow, afraid to all at once for fear of himself or Kyle forgetting what they had just done. Kyle was the first to fall over, barely able to pull himself off of Kenny's cock before toppling face first onto the bed. Kenny soon followed, landing on his side next to the boy when his legs finally gave out. They lied there, panting, occasionally looking up at each other and smiling, but mostly focused on the back of their eyelids.

"W-wow," Kyle finally whispered.

"Yeah," Kenny nodded with a smile.

"I gotta tell you," he looked into his light blue eyes and smiled back. "No one's ever been able to know exactly what I'm looking for like you just did."

"It's not hard to please a slut," he winked bringing up his hand and ruffling his curls a bit.

Kyle smiled sheepishly. "Would you change your mind about doing this again knowing I am how I am?"

Ken's smile dropped. "You're fucking kidding, right? We're doing this every day from now on."

Kyle shrugged, "sounds good."

"Damn straight it does", he smiled, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed in the smell of sex for a few minutes before they heard the door bell.

"Pizza," Kyle mumbled.

"I'm not there to answer it, though."

"You know, I think you showed a lot of the nakedness here that wouldn't have been shown out there, so I'll let you off this one time."

"Thanks," Ken chuckled, kissing his forehead and sitting up. He grabbed his clothes and handed Kyle's boxers to him. Kyle slid them back on with a groan and sat up beside him.

"What'll we tell Stan? We've been up here awhile."

"That we fucked, he'll never believe it plus you won't be caught up in a lie since I know you hate that," he teased. "We all win. Because he'd kill me if he found out what we just did."

"Yeah, probably," he agreed, standing up and heading towards the door, "I'm going to the bathroom, can you clean up?"

"Yeah, throw me that towel on her dresser." He did so and began walking out before Kenny called out for him, "Hey, Kyle?"

He popped his head back into the door, "yeah?"

Ken paused and smirked a little, giving him a big wink, "Just letting you know that if that's how you celebrate when you win, I'll lose to you anytime."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You know the worst part? There was not supposed to be sex in this. It was supposed to be a small exercise to get me back into the writing world.**_

_**Well ball sack, kids, I can't do nothin' right can I?**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


End file.
